Running
by Ginseng Love
Summary: I'd hoped it would get easier over time, but it seems I have no such luck. It's been two months since Susan's departure... Dr. Cockroach's PoV. Sequel to 'Locked'. Dr.C/Susan
1. Missing You

A/N: Thanks everyone, for your reveiws on my last story, Locked. As you guys wanted, here's the start of the sequel. ^^ I'd also like to give a special thanks to Go-Go Spiders for the _fabulous_ idea she gave me. I decided to sort of build the story around it. Also as requested, I'm going to try and make the chapters a little longer. Tell me what you think.

**Running**

**Chapter 1: Missing You  
**

I'd hoped it would get easier over time, but it seems I have no such luck. It's been two months since Susan's departure, and with each day, our hopes of seeing her again has slowly dwindled away. And as our hope faded, the pain grew. There hasn't been so much as a phone call. Not that I'm surprised. Even if there was one, I doubt Monger would let it go threw. He knew what could happen if there's even a little slip-up. Global panic. It's quite a delicate balance.

I've tried to maintain my usual routine, as does Link, both of us too proud to let on how much of an effect she had on our days here. BOB, well, let's face it, he'll never have the intelligence or social capibility to pretend that nothing happened. Still, when BOB or Insectosaurus mention how much they miss her, it makes me feel a little better myself, knowing I'm not alone. I'm sure it's the same for Link, even if he'd never admit it, even to himself.

It just seems like the days around here have gotten longer, dragging out and heading no where. I find myself missing the little things. Susan hovering over me, watching me work on my latest experiment to keep herself entertained. I miss her asking questions, being able to explain to someone. The others had long ago gotten bored of my inventions. Not that I blame them, what with seeing them year after year. Susan was always curious, though, always fascinated. Sighing heavily, I pull a pair of goggles over my eyes, carefully molding together to pieces of metal with the welder I made out of a lighter and a condensed air duster. Needless to say, this one is kept far away from BOB.

"Ugh!" I'm momentarily distracted as Link flips over the table, effectively knocking the dominoes onto the ground. "I've had it with this!"

Setting my thinks aside, I raise a calm eyebrow. "There's no need to over-react, Link. If you're bored, play another game." I'm a little sick of it too.

"Not that!" Link snapped, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. "This! I mean, c'mon! We're the saviors of the planet! And this is what we get?"

This again? I sigh in exasperation, removing my goggles. "Unless you have any new points to make, Link, I don't believe any of us are interested in hearing this little rant of yours once again."

"I do!" He responded, sending me a dirty look. "We don't even get to have contact with Ginormica? C'mon, it's not like she's just going to _forget_ we're here!"

My antennae droop a little at the reminder, turning my eyes back down to my work. "General Monger has his reasons, I'm sure."

"Has his reasons?" Link laughed bitterly, standing up from his seat. "Yeah. Has his reasons. The whole _world_ has its reasons."

I can hear Link storming off to his cell to go work off the frustration. Taking my welder, I start off to my own cell, not wanting the others to see how even that little conversation bothered me. He was right, though. Susan wasn't going to forget. I'm sure of it. Even with her life back in Modesto... or... Hawaii, or wherever she was going, I knew she wouldn't forget about us, I doubt the world would even let her. She's probably still getting interviews.

Sitting at the edge of my bed, I toss aside my things. It _was_ a little ridiculous... we did a lot for the world. We should at least have _some_ privileges. And just like that, Link's words got me thinking. How much harm could a little visit do? We weren't going to hurt anyone, just pop in, say hello to a friend.

I brush my fingers over my cheek, still remembering Susan's goodbye.

Suddenly I find myself digging into my toybox, pulling things out one after the other. The cogs of my mind are turning with ideas and scenarios. What would we have to face after getting out of the prison? What defenses would General Monger have ready?

I prepare for all of it.

-

"Link!" I'm knocking on the glass of his tank to get his attention.

He blinked, glancing over his shoulder and tossing the weight aside. There's a clear grimace on his face as he swims to the top of the tank, climbing out and dropping down next to me. I don't even have it in me to send him a dirty look for splashing me right now. "Don't tap on the glass," he complained, "I hate that."

"It won't be easy, but we can do it!"

He's looking at me as if I'm crazy, which... I am, a little bit, hence the 'mad scientist' title. "What?"

"We can get out of here," I drop my voice, just making sure that no one will hear, my antennae twitching in my excitement.

He stared at me a moment, seeming stunned before lowering his voice, "Doc, what are you talking about?"

"If we use the quantonium-"

"Wait," he cuts me off, "I thought Monger confiscated the quantonium?"

"He did," I confirmed, straightening myself. "But I saved myself a sample. Just in case. But if we use the quantonium, if I can get some of its properties into one of my experiments, we could get out of here!" And we could go visit Susan.

Link is staring at me again. He's silent for a long time before a slow smile spreads across his face. "Let's do it, Doc. Just tell me what I need to do."

"We'll no in time," I promised. "Right now, we just need to make sure the General doesn't figure out what we're doing." I paused for a moment before, "That means we don't tell BOB until the absolute last second."

"Got it."

Taking a deep breath, I smile. "Like I said, this won't be easy. And if they catch us escaping, they'll probably know where to look for us. But if we can pull this off..."

"We can," Link nodded. "We all want to get out of here."

"Right." I'm hoping that's enough. If we're caught, well... Monger won't go easy on us.

-

I wait until all the lights are out before I get to work. They cover my 'window' with metal at night to make sure I don't try and cut through it. Their mistake, of course. It only allows me to work secretly. At the very bottom of my toybox is a thermos. Strangely enough, it has enough strength to hold a small amount of quantonium. I can feel heat radiating off of it, created by the energy inside.

Harnessing the power from it will be easy. It's being sneaky that'll be hard, but I'm sure I can do it.


	2. The Escape

A/N: Whew! This one took some planning. xD

**Running**

**Chapter 2: The Escape  
**

"Lights out, Monsters."

I look up at the sound of the General's voice, ringing through the prison. We all start toward our cells and I exchange a glance with Link. He raises a questioning eyebrow at me and I nod. I'd been carefully testing for a week now. I may have finished sooner, but I had to balance my time between experimenting and sleep to make sure I was rested enough so as not to rouse any suspicion from General Monger. Tonight I was ready.

I stepped into my cell as the door began to slide closed. Glancing over my shoulder, I could see the metal wall in front of my window doing the same. Toe off one of my shoes and slide it under the metal door just before it slides close, cringing as I see the damage it takes, being crushed under the metal. Still, it provided about a centimeter of space between the door and the ground. Perfect.

Quickly, I begin to gather what I need. I pull on a pair of old garden gloves, which now have flexible wire wrapped loosely around them and connect to the thermos holdinging the quantanium, which I strap to my back. I don't want to risk actually putting the quantonium in one of us, unsure of the effects it will have Instead, by turning the little notch on the side of the thermos, I can control how much of it goes into the gloves. It won't make me as strong as Susan was, not even close, but it'll help enough to get us out.

Taking another deep breath, I wait. Half an hour, only long enough to General Monger to get out. If anyone would notice an escape, it would be him. I turn the nob on the thermos and the gloves begin the glow.

Wedging my fingers beneath the small crack in the door my shoe left, I grit my teeth and begin to pull up. At first, nothing happens, but finally, the metal groans and creeks as it's forced up. Trying to hold it up, I manage to wiggle myself under the door and snatch my shoe before it's snapped shut after me.

I'm already panting. I'll have to get my hands on more quantonium later, and see if it could make the gloves even stronger. Shaking my head, I turn my attention to Link's cell. I can see that he pushed a pillow under the door before it closed, leaving me a good inch of space. Hurrying up to the cell, I begin to force his door open as well.

"Whoa," he whispers, ducking down and raising an eyebrow at my invention. "Nice job, Doc. But, eh-" he cleared his throat, "If I'd of known that's how we're going to break out, I'd of just, y'know, lifted the door myself."

"Just... get through... you imbecile," I grunt, arms straining under the door's weight.

Shrugging, he carefully slides himself under before I drop it again. Link sends me a smirk, obviously pleased with how far we've gotten already. "C'mon, let's go break out BOB and Insecto."

Luckily, breaking BOB out would be easier on my already sore muscles. I'd stuck an old towel under his door earlier this morning. Getting down on my hands and knees. "BOB," I speak lowly, hoping he hasn't fallen asleep yet. "BOB, get up."

I grimace as the blue mass begins the slide under the door, an eyeball peering up at me. I don't even have to see his mouth to know he's smiling. "Hey Doc, whatcha doing?"

I cringe at his loud voice, and Link quickly shushes him. "We're breaking out, c'mon."

"Breaking out?" he asks excitedly and slides under the door, soon straightening himself into his usual form. "Like the Invisible Man?"

Not having the patience to explain it again, "Yes BOB, like the Invisible Man. Now hush!"

"So, what next, Doc?" Link asked, turning his attention to me.

"Follow me," I respond, leading them to the large table they still haven't gotten rid of, climbing up it. I can hear them following me, Links footsteps echoing throughout the large room and I cringe, wondering if they can here us outside too. "There's a vent right _there_," I explain, pointing directly up. Luckily for us, they had to moderate the temperatures in here somehow. "Can you reach it BOB?"

He gives a mock salute and stretches himself quickly, firing up toward the vent and latching on. There a moment of deja vu as we grab onto him and he springs us upward, especially when Link manages to hit his head against the vent.

The vent is tightly bolted to the ceiling, but luckily, that won't be a problem. I grab onto it and yank, the gloves effectively allowing me to remove it. "Go."

It's a tight squeeze, especially for Link, but we managed. While we were there, I took the time to explain to them what was going to happen. "To get Insectosaurus out, we have to use the controls. There's no subtle way to do this, there's no way everyone can ignore him suddenly being set free. From that point on, our plan is simple: run."

"Run where?" BOB asked, blinking.

I sighed heavily. "Just follow Link," I told him. "I'll handle the controls. You two just get Insectosaurus and get out. I'll meet you on the roof."

As we reached a fork in the vent, we split up, BOB and Link in one direction, me in the other. I was growing incredibly nervous. It was a huge building. Anything could go wrong... I forced those thoughts aside. I have the greatest mind on this planet. Nothing they had could hold me in. And I'm not about to go through all of this just to get caught. No... I... I need to see Susan. At least once.

I can do this.


	3. Freedom

**Running**

**Chapter 3: Freedom**

Vent cover after vent cover I peered down, searching for the one room that I needed, becoming more anxious by the second. Any time Link and BOB could be caught because I didn't get to the control room fast enough. Taking a deep breath, I crawled quickly to the next one. "Bingo."

I peer through the vent cover, searching the room. It's small, but crammed full of different controls and screens. I figure out what each one is for in a matter of seconds. There's only two people in the room. Easy. Flexing my hands, I push the vent cover hard, successfully breaking it loose from it bolts and causing it to fall, hitting one of the men on the head and easily knocking him out.

"What?" the other looks up, obviously confused.

I jump down, wondering to myself how to go about this. I've never been a particularly good fighter, and it wasn't as if the man had any wires to short-circuit. I don't want to use the quantonium gloves, in fear of actually killing him. Instead, I grab the fallen vent cover, facing him.

He backs away, fear clearly written on his face. "How'd you get out?"

"There's not a prison in the world that can hold this mind, my good sir," I respond easily, sounding more confident than I actually am. I'm a little reluctant to do it, but I swing the vent cover, hitting him in the side of the head. When he hits the ground and doesn't get up, I quickly check over both of them to make sure I didn't do any serious damage. Satisfied they'd live if left alone for a while, I moved to the controls. I look up at all the screens, scanning them carefully. I spot the screens that pointed to the very center of the building, where I can see inside Insectosaurus' cell. Good, he hasn't fallen asleep yet.

It looks like no one's been alarmed. They must not have been spotted yet. So instead I begin to search the screens for Link and BOB.

"Where are you...?" I ask myself under my breath. Aha! I spot to figures, incredibly small in the room, but definitely them, sneaking about carefully. I need to wait until they get closer to assure this will work. I keep my eyes fixed on them, not wanting to lose them. Wait... there are some 'agents' going in their direction.

Think Cockroach, think. What would distract these people? What could possibly make them forget their highly important jobs? I snatch the little mic that controls the speakers, "There are free donuts in the staff lounge. Again, free donuts in the staff lounge."

That idea was so stupid it makes me want to hit my head on a wall when I see not only the agents, but the majority of the staff leave their stations to get their non-existent donuts. I want to hit my head even harder when I see BOB try to follow. Luckily, Link seemed to recognize my voice, and drags him back.

Releasing a heavy sigh, I watched the other monsters again, now making their way easily to Insectosaurus' cell. Here it goes.

I flip the switches, opening Insectosaurus' cell, the massive door leading directly out, and a few others just to make sure they have more than one path to choose from, just in case. After a moment of thought, I also lock the doors where the heavy weaponry are supplied. And with that, I climb up to the vent again to make my own escape, crawling quickly through, just heading up every chance I get. As long as I go up, it has to bring me to the roof eventually. Even from the vents I can hear the panic and chaos going on throughout the building, people wondering how this happened. They're scrambling to defend against something they're totally unprepared for.

Here's to hoping for the best.

After what feels like a maze of these tunnels, I can finally smell fresh air. Looking up, I spot an end to the vent, the stars clearly visible above. I crawl out as quickly as I can, breathing in the clean air. Peering around from the roof, I can see the disaster going on below. "C'mon..." I murmur, quietly cheering them on.

A familiar, delighted roar lightens my worry, and I see a pair of big butterfly wings emerge from the building.

"Whoo-hoo! Go Insecto, go!"

I laugh at Links yells, running along the rooftop to the edge, where Insectosaurus turns to meet me, landing heavily on the steel rooftop. I scurry up onto his back quickly, not wanting to waste any time. "Let's make our departure quick, gentleman, before they bring out the helicopters."

Curling my fingers' into Insectosaurus' fur to keep from falling off, I glance at my fellow monsters again. BOB's laughing, waving goodbye to all those poor agents I know Monger is going to rip to shreds. Link and Insectosaurus just seem to be enjoying the air, the freedom. Flying at this pace, we can be at Modesto in no time.

I turn off my invention, no longer needing it, though I keep it on, not wanting to lose it during the flight. Soon, I'm settled comfortably on the giant butterfly's back, completely used to riding aboard him by now. I'm excited, raising a hand to brush my fingers over my cheek again, where I can still feel Susan's kiss.

"Hey Doc?"

"Yes BOB?" I ask, a little dazed.

"Can we pick up some donuts?"


	4. Thoughts

**Running**

**Chapter 4: Thoughts  
**

I rub my eyes tiredly, peering over Insectosaurus' side. We were definitely in California by now, rolling hills of land, filled with various agricultural products below us. I feel like I'm about ready to curl up and fall asleep, but all of us promised to stay awake, seeing as Insectosaurus has to as well, carrying the three of us. Needless to say, BOB ended up breaking the promise, falling asleep within two minutes of making the pact, but Link and I have managed.

Glancing over my shoulder, I see Link on the giant butterfly's nose, talking to him and keeping him company. Crawling carefully closer to one of Insectosaurus' wings, I try to figure out exactly where in California we are. Judging by the amount of forest area, I'd have to guess someone in the High Sierra region. By flight, it should only be another half hour or so.

I curl my fingers tighter in Insectosaurus' fur as he rumbles with speech. Link turns his eyes to me, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah Doc, why're you getting so anxious? Sit back, enjoy the breeze."

"I'm not anxious," I respond, sending him a dirty look, despite the fact that he's right.

"Yeah," Link rolls his eyes a little, "Right. That's why you're antennae are going crazy over there."

Blinking, I look up at the thin organs, forcing them to still their treacherous twitching. Link snorts out a laugh and when I send him another dirty look, he simply puts on one of those frustratingly smug looks of his. It begins to worry me again. Am I really that obvious? Had he and Insectosaurus figured it out?

I cringe a little at the thought, turning my attention elsewhere.

It's, as a predicted, about half an hour before we reach the city of Modesto.

"Make sure you land in the street, Insectosaurus," I tell him. "We don't want to end up crushing someone's yard." Or possibly even their pet.

He rumbles in response, pulling up just a little bit before carefully floating down into a landing, directly in front of Susan's house. I carefully slide down on of his wings, stumbling a little on my landing, but managing to catch myself. The lights all don't the street are off, which is probably for the better. The people here like us even now -- at least I think they still do -- but its best not to attract too much attention.

Link pushed BOB down, causing him to splat against the ground and effectively waking him. "Wha-?" he asks blankly, taking in everything before grinning widely. "Hey, we're here!"

"Try to keep your voice to a minimum, BOB," I sigh, Link sliding down beside me.

"So... should we, like... knock?"

I frown at the thought. While I'm sure Susan will be happy to see us, it seems awfully rude to wake her family. "Wait here," I respond, and hurry off, climbing over her fence to her backyard. I peer up at the windows, trying to remember which one is Susan's. Finally, I decide on the one farthest to the left. Crawling up the wall, I peer inside. It's difficult to tell, the lights ar off, but with the help of the moonlight, I make out the unmistakable locks of white hair, the only lasting effect of the quantonium.

I rap lightly on the window, and I can see her stir, but she doesn't wake. Knocking a little louder, I see her roll over and open her eyes.

It takes her a second to register, but soon I see her scramble out of bed to the window, sliding it open. "Dr. Cockroach?" she asked, seeming both astounded and excited.

"Good evening, my dear."

"What are you doing here?" she asks, stepping aside to allow me to crawl in.

"Well," I laugh a little awkwardly, straightening my coat carefully. "We were just in the neighborhood and thought we'd drop by for a little," I clear my throat, "unauthorized visit?"

"You broke out?" Susan shook her head, smiling widely at me. "How?"

"With a little help from the quantonium," I raise my hands to show her the gloves, though they no longer glowed with the energy.

"General Monger is going to kill you if he catches you," she points out, but even as she does this, she steps forward, wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug. "I can't believe you managed to get out of there!"

"Yes, well..." I find myself smiling, pleased that she seems so happy to see me.

"So the others are here?" she releases me again, stepping to the window to lean out a little, peering around.

Clearing my throat again, I quickly collect myself. "Yes, they're around the front. I just thought I'd come get you so we don't have to wake your parents."

"Hold on, just let me get my robe and slippers."

Her slippers are shaped like kittens. I chuckle a little and she senses me a half-hearted glare. "Say what you want, they're comfortable."

"I'm sure they are, my dear."

We sneak quietly through the house to the front, though I did manage to hit my shin against the coffee table between that time. The moment she opens the door, "Susan!"

BOB slides up to her, but before he can hug her she backs away, not wanting to get pulled into his gelatinous form again, and who can really blame her? "BOB, hi," she laughs quietly, holding a finger up to her lips. I close the door quietly behind me, stepping out after her. "It's so good to see you guys."

I watch as she greets each of the others, feeling more calm than I have since I first removed the quantonium from her, although I find myself in thought yet again. What now? Monger knows we'd come here after escaping, say hello to our friend. We have two options, really. Wait here, enjoy it while we can until Monger shows up and drags us back to prison, or leave soon and remain on the run.

Something tells me my fellow monsters are leaning toward the second idea.


	5. Late Night Talks

A/N: Hmm, they're getting shorter again. xD I'll try to write more next time, but I felt writing more ould just drag this one out. Pure fluff right here.

**Running**

**Chapter 5: Late Night Talks  
**

"You always amaze me."

I smile proudly in response as Susan tries out my invention, flexing her hands inside the gloves. "They'd be more powerful if I could get my hands on more of the quantonium, but General Monger confiscated most of it."

"Afraid you were going to blow up the entire building?" she asks, giggling softly at the idea.

"Something like that."

I'm sitting on the steps of her porch, watching her test the strength of the gloves, managing to lift the car a good couple of feet off the ground. The others had fallen asleep, tired out from the night. I should probably be sleeping as well, my late-night experimenting catching up with me quickly, but someone needs to keep an eye out for Monger and his agents, right? Especially with the giant butterfly sleeping in the middle of the street.

Carefully setting the car down so as not to damage it, Susan crosses the lawn and sits down next to me. She start to tug off the gloves, setting them aside. "How have things been at the prison?"

"Oh, you know... same old," I lie, not wanting her to feel guilty for being out here out her and happy, able to do as she wishes. We'd all been a little depressed since she left. "A card game here, an invention there."

"Oh." She almost sounds disappointed.

Raising an eyebrow, "Is something bothering you, Susan?"

She releases a heavy sigh, turning those blue eyes to me. "I don't know, Doctor. It's just... these past couple of months..." She hugs her arm as a heavy gust of wind blows bigh, trying to stay warm in her fluffy robe. "Nothing... exciting has happened. I miss that, y'know?"

"Our glory days?" I suggest, smiling a little bitterly at the thought.

"Not even just that," she surprises me by responding. "Even in the prison... You'd always be making something new and amazing out of... I don't know... rubberbands and a microwave and an etcha-sketch. I miss that too. I don't... know what I want anymore."

Her words weight heavily on my chest and I have to look away to prevent myself from doing anything stupid. "It's a hard choice, my dear."

Susan bites her lip, and I feel her lean on my side. "What do you think I should do, Doc?"

I wish she wouldn't ask me that question. I can hear the confusion in her voice, and I know she needs my help, but I don't have an answer this time. Anything I say, I fear it'll be because of my own feelings rather than hers. "It's not my choice to make."

"But..." she shakes her head, turning to hide her face in my shoulder. "What do you _want_?"

Such dangerous questions tonight. "I want..." I sigh heavily. "I want you to be happy, my dear."

"I figured you'd say that."

I can see the first rays of morning shining over the horizon and I frown. Monger has to be on his way by now. I reach up, gently brushing a lock of hair from Susan's face. "We should go. I'm surprised Monger isn't here already."

She frowns, pulling away to look at me. "Already?"

I nod, standing up from the porch to wake the others. "Somehow, I don't think Link wants to go back to the prison already."

"Let me come with you."

I freeze for a moment, turning to look at her. "Are you sure?"

She smiles and stands up, walking up next to me. "After I get some real clothes... yeah."

"It's not... 'saving the world' this time, we're criminals," I pointed out. "You know, on the lam and all."

She only shrugs.

I chuckle, glancing over my shoulder at the others. "Well... go get your things, my dear. I'll wake the others."


	6. Road Trip part 1

A/N: Okay, this one I have to thank BasementOfTheMansion for. In he review she said two words that just triggered the writer in me. Road Trip. xD I just had to get it down.

**Running**

**Chapter 6: Road Trip (part 1)  
**

"What took you so long, Ginormica?" Despite her size, Link still refered to Susan by her monster name. She doesn't seem to mind anyways.

"I just had to get some stuff that might be important," she answers, motioning to the backpack she now carried. "And, y'know, I had to leave a note for my parents. I don't want to just keep disappearing on them."

I'm hoping she didn't just write down, 'Hello Mom and Dad, I'm going on the lam with my monster buddies. Hugs and kisses, Suzie-Q.' We don't need her parents hating us again. Shaking my head to get that idea out, I follow her up Insectosaurus' wing. I'm still keeping an eye out for any of Monger's aircrafts, my antennae twitching nervously.

Susan sets her bag aside and I have to smack BOB's hand aside before he could grab it. If it has anything important in it, BOB should _not_ be touching it. "Any plans on where we might be going?" I ask, bracing myself as Insectosaurus takes off.

"Oh, how about Paris?" BOB suggests and I roll my eyes.

"Paris is populated with people, BOB. Somehow I get the feeling General Monger would find us there." We needed somewhere more... out of the way, but with enough population we can still get what we need. And it's likely that Link wants somewhere with water as well. Rubbing my chin, I send the others a smile, "I hear Maine is very nice. Full of small towns. If all of you don't mind making a little cross-country trip."

"Alright, road trip!" BOB cries, throwing his arms up in the air and earning a giggle from Susan.

"I could live with that," she agrees. "I have an Atlas. We can plan out stops for food and to give Insectosaurus here a break."

"Sound good to you, buddy?" Link asks, patting the giant butterfly's head. Insectosaurus roar in response and he nods. "Maine it is."

Suzan digs into her backpack, taking out the Atlas, trying to hold it down against Insectosaurus' back to keep it from flying away. I kneel down to help her and we begin to plan out our route.

-

"Doctor?"

What does everyone have against a good night's sleep? I swat away the hand that's gently shaking me out of my slumber, curling up tighter against Insectosaurus' surprisingly comfortable fur.

"Dr. Cockroach?"

Finally, I open my eyes, though I have to snap them shut again against the sun. "Susan?" I ask, forcing myself to sit up. When I manage to crack my eyelids open, I see her kneeled down next to me. We've come to a stop, it seems. Peering around, I can see a large expanse of rust-colored dirt with little patches of green area.

"We're at our first stop," she explains. Upon closer observance, I can see a small, rickety looking town about a mile away. "I'm going to go pick us up something to eat--" I can see Insectosaurus out of the corner of my eye, already munching on a small tree, "--you want anything?"

My stomach growls, reminding me that I haven't eaten since dinner the previous night, and I laugh sheepishly. "Yes, I am feeling a bit peckish. I'll just have the wrapper of whatever you're eating, my dear." The perks of being a cockroach. 'Real food' simply doesn't suit my taste anymore. At least Susan only has to pay for one meal.

She nods and stands up, sliding down from Insectosaurus' wing. She starts her walk to the town, her bag slung over one shoulder. I watch her silently, a small smile on my lips.

"All that talk of you can't crush a cockroach..."

"What?" I ask, turning my attention to Link.

"I see a crush," he responds, smirking smugly, and I straighten myself quickly.

"Oh a pun," I respond, taking on a dry tone, "very good, Link. How long did it take you to come up with that one? It's too bad you don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh." He slides off Insectosaurus' head onto his back, sitting next to me. "You like her. It's no wonder you're so depressed."

My antenna twitch in annoyance as he quotes my own words. "What are we, preschoolers?" I snap, narrowing my eyes.

"But you do, don't you?"

"I don't believe it's any of your business."

Link's grin drives me insane, especially as he speaks up, "Hey BOB, Insecto, did you hear a 'no' in there?"

Insectosaurus roars and I shrink down a little bit in my embarrassment. Luckily, BOB's only response is a "What?" as he turns away from his meal -- a cactus plant, strangely enough -- obviously not having been listening. I'm glad. The last thing BOB needs is that kind of information. He simply can not keep a secret.

"Never mind," Link answers, waving the gelatinous blob off. "Admit it, Doc. You've got it for her good."

I glare at him as he puts an arm around my shoulder. Again I wonder if I'm really that obvious. "Be _quiet_, Link!" I hiss, shoving his arm away.

My answer seems to satisfy him and he stands up. "Hey, no worries, Insecto and I won't tell anyone." he holds his hands up in defense and suddenly I get the feeling of impending doom.

Sighing, I wait until Susan returns. She brings back some fast food -- I grimace, knowing the kinds of things that go into making those burgers -- and a backpack full of canned sardines for Link. I try to keep to myself as we eat, trying to make myself just a little less obvious.


	7. Road Trip part 2 The Destination

A/N: Oh my god. Special thanks to Prinzzez-kitten for the perfect little town for our monsters! ~ ^^

**Running**

**Chapter 7: Road Trip (part 2) The Destination  
**

"Wow, look at that!"

"Hm?" I ask, peering over Insectosaurus' side to see what Susan was so excited about. It wasn't the first time, of course. Since the start of our trip, she's pointed out many different sights and cities. Her innocent fascination always charms me, and I have to ignore the knowing look Link sends me every time I even look at her.

As I look down, I can see what's caught her attention: gorgeous waterfalls, crashing down against rocks, creating a gentle mist below. I search my mind to place our destination, going off of previous sights and stops. Pennsylvania? Shaking my head, I focus on Susan again, smiling as I see the wonder in her expressive eyes. "We could..." I pause a moment, glancing over my shoulder at the others, "make another stop. I'm sure we could all use a good stretch."

"Really?" Susan asks excitedly, turning her hopeful gaze to the others.

Link shrugs, though I can tell he's excited by the idea as well. It's been a while since he's been allowed a nice swim.

"Alright! Cannonball!"

"Wait, BOB-"

Too late. BOB slides off Insectosaurus, turning himself into a sphere and creating a rather large splash as he crashes into the water below. Why do I even bother?

Insectosaurus finds a nice, smooth place to land, settling comfortably into the area. He lowers his wings so we can climb down. Link wastes no time running to the lake and diving in. Glancing at Susan again, I can see she's even more fascinated up close. "Wow... It's beautiful..."

"Yes..." I answer, forcing myself to turn my eyes away from her.

"C'mon," Susan orders, hurrying to the water. She toes off her shoes, setting them aside with her socks tucked inside, and rolls up the legs of her pants. She takes a seat at the edge of the water, dipping her feet in.

I'm hesitant to go near the water. I've lived with Link long enough to know that, at some point, he's either going to drag me in or try and splash me. Sighing, I remove my coat, folding it and setting it aside. If anything, I'd rather not get it wet. Stepping alongside her, I watch BOB and Link swim for the moment, trying to drag each other under.

"Who knew that running from the government would be so fun," Susan comments, laughing as she turns her eyes to me.

I chuckle softly, folding my hands behind my back. "Well, it is much better with company."

She shrugs, patting the spot next to her. "Why don't you sit down?"

I hesitate, eying the spot next to her. "I don't want those two fools to get me wet."

"Oh relax, Dr. C. A little water isn't going to hurt."

For some reason I simply can't say no to her. Reluctantly, I toe of my shoes and take a seat next to her, shivering as the cold water touched my feet.

"There, isn't that better?" I send her a look and she giggles. "I wish I'd of brought a camera. We've seen so many great things." She sighs happily. "Maybe I'll buy one when we get to Maine. In case we ever do this again."

"It's quite a trip to remember," I agree, turning my eyes back to the water in time to see Link coming. I pull my legs up quickly before he can grab them and he ends up hitting his head against the rock.

"Ow!" he complains as he comes up, rubbing his head.

"That's what you get for trying to pull me under," I smirk, pushing him back with one foot. A mistake. He grabs me by the ankle and begins to pull me.

"Ah! Link!" Too late. I'm already in the water. I glare at him when I surface again, grabbing onto the rock to keep myself afloat without too much effort.

Susan is laughing at my misfortune, covering her mouth to try and hide it. I send her a glare before an idea comes into my head. Smirking, I grab her by the ankle.

"Wait! No! Dr. Cockroach!" I pull her in with us.

I chuckle, pulling myself out of the water again and beginning to ring out my clothes. As she surfaces, she sends me a dirty look, though chooses to remain in the lake. "That's called instant karma, my dear."

"Yeah, yeah," she responded, splashing me lightly before pushing away from the side, beginning to kick around after the others.

I sigh contentedly, just enjoying the relaxing scene. It's not often I simply allow myself to sit still and clear my thoughts. Even on this trip I've been lost in my own thoughts. Now? I just enjoy the company of my fellow monsters (and Susan) until we decide we should be going again.

-

Link whistles, staring down at the small town. "Look at this one, Doc."

"It looks..." Susan trails off, smiling slowly. "Perfect?" she looks to me for confirmation.

She's right. It's a small enough town, with a lot of surrounding forest area for cover, a river bending through it. It's everything we need. "I think we've found our town."

"Hear that, buddy?" Link pats his friend's head again. "Let's find a nice spot by the river."

"Where are we?" Susan asks me as I reach into her backpack for the atlas. Finding the section for Maine, I begin to search through. "It looks like..." peering down at the river, I study the bends, trying to find the same on the map. "Phillips, Maine."


	8. Memory Lane

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner guys! My aunt just had a baby six weeks early! Yeah, I was a little busy. xD Anyways, in this one I decided to explore Dr. C's past a little bit.

**Running**

**Chapter 8: Memory Lane  
**

"Y'know... I'm really liking this place," Link comments, feet kicking in the water as he floats on his back. Insectosaurus roars in agreement, lapping at the water and creating a small wave that carried Link down the river a good 15 feet. "Aw, Insecto! I felt some of your slobber in there!"

I make a face of disgust at the thought and shake my head. "What do you think, my dear?"

Susan looks up from her bag, focusing on me and smiles. "It looks great. I could run into the town, pick up a tent." She pauses, peering around. "It seems nice enough now, but it won't be summer forever."

I cringe a little at the idea. Tents can be so expensive now a days. "Nonsense," I respond. "With a couple sheets of tarp, some rope, and a few sticks, we could build something just as effective. Not to mention that, with a quick dig through a couple of trashcans, I could add things like lights, a radio..." It feels like forever since I've built something anyways.

She grins at me and nods. "Alright." She reaches into her backpack, taking out a notebook and a pencil. "Just tell me what you need, Doctor. I'll get what I can."

-

"It's a wonderful town," Susan gushes as she hands me another fluffy blanket she'd bought while in town. I spread it carefully on the floor of our little shelter. While BOB will also be sleeping in the tent, Susan and myself are the only ones that need blankets. Insectosaurus is comfortable enough outside, Link sleeps underwater, and BOB... well, to my knowledge, he doesn't even feel changes in whether and temperature.

"It sounds lovely, my dear," I respond, as we set up the two beds a couple of feet away from each other. The shelter is a little small, but it's all we need.

"There was this little restaraunt and I walked by this florist shop that had the most beautiful flowers."

I glance over my shoulder at her, smiling at her enthusiasm. "I thought you liked the big cities, Susan? Paris? Milwaukee?"

"Oh, I do," Susan assures me, settling on one of the beds we'd made. She wraps her arms around her knees, hugging them to her chest. "But I love these small towns too, y'know? They have, y'know, that... cozy feeling.."

Following her example, I take a seat on the other bed, figuring it'll probably be mine. "Yes... they are quite charming aren't they?" I release a brief sigh, for a moment thinking back to times long gone. I used to live in a small town myself, smaller than this one even... but in all the years that I've been locked away, it's name has slipped my mind.

"Doctor?"

Blinking, I force myself to focus on her. "Yes, my dear?" I ask, though for once, my attention isn't completely on her.

"Are you alright?" she asks, biting her lip. I can feel her gaze flickering over me, trying to find some clue as to what might be wrong.

"I'm fine, Susan my dear," I assure her softly. "Just a little trip down memory lane."

Probably a mistake. I can see the curiousity burning in her eyes now as she hugs her legs tighter. "Oh." I can tell she wants to ask, but is refraining for my own sake.

I smile briefly, my antenna twitching in amusement. "Don't look at me like that, my dear. If you have a question, then ask."

She laughs sheepishly, dropping her eyes to stare at her knees. "I was just wondering..." she hesitates, trying to choose the right words, "what was your life like... y'know... before the..."

"Accident?" I suggest and she nods. I'm fall silent a moment, collecting my thoughts. It's been a long time since I've looked back at my life. Don't get me wrong, there are... little glimpses of thoughts some times, remembering times that once were. However, I thought I was going to be locked away for the rest of my life, and I knew that if I got too caught up in the past, it would probably have killed me. "There wasn't... much," I begin, but I have her full attention. "I lived in a small town in the middle of no where. Smaller than this one, even. It was convenient. For the most part, I left them alone while they went about their business and they left me alone while I worked on my experiments."

"But there had to be more than that," Susan pushes gently. "You're not really anti-social..."

I laugh, giving a little shrug. "I suppose not... I had friends, those who supplied me with the things I needed. And there was..." I pause again, frowning.

"Dr Cockroach?"

Clearing my throat, I continue softly, "There was a little diner I used to go to. I couldn't cook anything myself, strangely enough," I see her smile, "But at that diner... there was a waitress... She always seemed to be working when I went there. She knew all my favorites for breakfast, lunch and dinner..." I close my eyes, remembering the little place. Cozy and warm. "And she was always happy to see me. Sometimes she'd plan her break for when I come and sit across the table from me. Every once in a while, she'd decide I was working to hard and make me go with her somewhere. I simply couldn't say no to her."

I can see the smile Susan is giving me, like she knows something. "Did you like her?"

I laugh in embarrassment, glancing away. "Yes, I suppose you could say that."

"So what happened?"

"Nothing happened," I answer, releasing a little sigh. "I never told her, though sometimes I thought she was waiting for me to. She was just... a good friend."

Susan frowns, shifting a little in her position. "So what happened to her?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I assume she got married and had a couple kids." she moves closer, seeming to be trying to offer support. I shake my head, "Don't worry about it, my dear. I'm glad nothing happened. It only would have made it worse after my accident."

She nods, scooting to sit next to me, her shoulder pressing gently against mine. I remind myself of that... If something had started, it only would have made it worse.


	9. Flipped

A/N: Alright, this one came from multiple comments, and I'd already been considering this anyways. So, it's important to know that this chapter is:

SUSAN'S POINT OF VIEW!!!

**Running**

**Chapter 9: Flipped**

I wake up to the cold morning air, groaning and pulling my blanket tighter around myself. One might think I'd be used to this by now, seeing as my family goes camping at Lake Shasta every year or two, but then again, I'm in an actual sleeping bag, rather than a few blankets that didn't cost too much. Holding the blanket in place, I sit up slowly, rubbing my eyes. Peering around, I see BOB in the corner, still snoring away, his... er... non-existant back rising and falling with breaths he doesn't even need to take.

I shake my head, clearing it of those thoughts before I confuse myself. Turning my eyes again, I can see the other bed, set up nice and neat, but with no cockroach-man lying inside of it. Was the Doctor really up already? It always seems like his mind is working. We already have a wind-up microwave do to his morning inventing. I dig my slippers out of my bag, pulling them on before I stand and make my way out quietly, still bundled up in the blanket. "Doctor?" I call out in a whisper, trying to make sure I don't wake anyone else. It doesn't seem like Link's up either.

Turning my gaze, I see Insectosaurus' big eyes focused on something or other. Upon closer observation, I realize it's Dr. Cockroach, who seems to be tinkering away with some of the garbage I brought from the town. You wouldn't believe the looks I got when people saw me walking away with their trash bags. I simply lied and told them I was part of a recycling program.

"Dr. Cockroach?" I ask, smiling as he looks up at me from his project. I can't really tell what it is, but I'm sure he'll be happy to explain.

"Good morning, my dear," he greets. "Up a little early, aren't you?"

"You're one to talk," I respond, finding a seat on a rock. "You've probably been up for an hour or two."

"Half an hour," he corrects. "But I see your point."

I study his roughly constructed invention, watching as he carefully wired one thing to another. "What're you making this time?"

He smiles at me. I know he enjoys explaining his inventions to people, and I always love to hear. He's, as I've said before, amazing. I'll never know how he does it. "Two-way radios. I figured that if you'll be going into town to get what we need, you may want a quick way of contacting us." I nod as he goes into further explanation, not really paying attention.

I remember what he was telling me a few days ago, about what how life used to be. The mentioning of that woman, the waitress. I remember him mentioning how she'd drag him off when she felt he was working too hard. He's still in the middle of talking when I suddenly find myself asking, "Hey Doc?"

He blinks, looking up at me again. "Yes, my dear?"

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

He glances down at his work. "Well, I was just-"

I stand from my rock, dropping the blanket, though it's still a little chilly. Reaching out, I take his hand and begin to tug him away. "You've been getting up early every morning to work. They can wait a little bit longer. We have everything we need for a couple of days."

"Susan!" he complains, but he's laughing good-heartedly as I pull him away from his work. "What if BOB gets his hands on them?"

"They'll be alright," I promise and he's no longer putting up a fight, walking alongside me. "Besides, I'm sure people won't mind if I keep stealing their trash."

"Where are we walking?" he asks, folding his hands behind his back.

I shrug, peering around at all the trees. "I don't know," I admit. We obviously can't go into town. "I just thought we could explore a little bit."

"You really are an enigma, my dear Susan."

"But you never say no," I pointed out, and my own comment gets me thinking again.

_"I simply couldn't say no to her."_

His own words about that waitress. I feel a brief twinge of hope in my chest, thinking about it. My break up with Derek those months ago had really made me think. I didn't want a guy like him, so caught up in his own ego, he choses himself or his job over me. Dr. Cockroach... even upon first meeting him... He started experimenting on my own request. It actually took me a couple of days to convince him, as he was going to mess up... which he did, but he always put his concern over me first. Always.

Glancing at him, I see him look away in what appears to be embarrassment. Had he been thinking the same thing as me?

He clears his throat, quickly changing the subject, "Were you warm enough at night, my dear?"

"Yeah," I answer softly, watching him closely. "You?" Please look at me...

He glances up and I feel myself smiling again. "Perfectly fine."

The walk isn't very eventful. We simply talk about various things, though neither of us dug into anything too deep.

-

"Link?"

Link looks away from Insectosaurus -- he's lying on his stomach as Link scratches his belly -- turning his attention to me instead. "What's up Ginormica?"

I climb carefully on top of Insectosaurus so I can look him in the eye. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Fire away."

"Does it seem like..." I pause, biting my lip in thought as a slowly rubbing Insecto's tummy, earning a few little kicks of the leg from him. "I don't know... Just... Dr. Cockroach..." I take a deep breath. "Does it seem like he...?"

I trailed off, but Link seemed to understand anyways. "Ahh, you want to know if the Doc is sweet on you."

My face flushes red and I send him a glare. However, I don't correct him.

He shrugs a little, standing up. "Couldn't tell you, sorry."

My shoulders slump a little. Surely Link had to know _something_. So why wouldn't he tell me?


	10. Pushing

**Running**

**Chapter 10: Pushing  
**

"She likes you, y'know."

The words effectively distract me. "Ow! Bugger!" Why must people always distract me while I'm working with wires? I take my finger into my mouth, sucking lightly and turning my eyes to Link. "What?" I ask around my finger. I couldn't have heard right...

Link is leaning against a tree, his arms crossed over his chest. Only he could pull of a look of smug sympathy. "You heard me."

After making sure the shock didn't do too much damage because while it likely won't kill me, I'd like to be able to use my hands for my inventing, I turned my full attention to him. "I have no idea what you're talking about Link." He may have figured it out, but that doesn't mean I have to admit it. It's none of his business.

"Yeah," he rolls his eyes. "Right. She asked me about you, y'know."

He walks away before I can ask any further, leaving me with a thousand different questions and worries.

-

"They look good, Doctor."

I glance over my shoulder as Susan speaks, finding her to be hovering right over me, peering down at the two-way radios I'm making. My antennae twitch in response to her closeness and I quickly return my eyes to my work. "Yes, well... luckily they didn't seem to take any damage."

She smiles, reaching out to take one, turning it over in her hand. "Are they done?"

I nod in response, taking the other and clicking it on. "It's probably a good idea to test out their range."

She clicked on the one she was holding and I pressed down the 'talk' button. "Walk out a few yards."

Sure enough my voice echoes in her radio and she giggles, holding down her own button. "On it, Doc."

Chuckling, I begin to walk in one direction as she walks in the other. I glance down at my radio as I hear her again, "It's a good thing you can make so much stuff. I'm starting to run a little short on cash. I think I may have to get a job."

I frown frown at the idea. This did seem to cost an awful lot. "I wish I could help, my dear," I respond, glancing over my shoulder. She's out of sight by now. "I feel bad living off your money."

"Don't worry about it, Dr. Cockroach," Susan answers. "I'd kind of like to get to know the city better anyways."

I'm not convinced, but I nod anyways. However, I then realize she probably can't hear me nodding. "Eh, right."

She hasn't pressed the button, but I can still tell she's giggling. "So, where are you now, anyways?" she asks, and I peer around.

"I'm walking alongside the river now." Upon further inspection, I see a building up ahead. It's strange to think that people are so close to where we set up camp and don't even realize it.

"Hey Doctor?"

Blinking, I snap out of my thoughts, focusing instead on the radio. "Yes, my dear?"

"Remember when you told me about your past?"

It was hard to forget. The thoughts had been turning in my head repeatedly since then. "Of course."

"You forgot to tell me something."

"Did I?" I ask, thinking back to Link's words. She'd asked about me...

"I was just..." there's a pause on her side. "I wanted to ask about..." I swallow thickly, taking a seat on a log, bracing myself for the worst. "Are you..." she sighs. "Did you have any siblings?"

That wasn't what she wanted to ask me. That much I know. Unfortunately, I'm too afraid of what the actual question might be to pursue it. I clear my throat, shaking my head. "No, I didn't. I'm an only child." Before she can ask me anything further, "I'm running out of energy on this one, my dear. I need to turn it off. I'll find another way to power them when we get back."

"Oh. Alright." She seems disappointed. Something tells me that this conversation is going to continue later on. Perhaps it would be best if we kept our distances for a little while...


	11. Tension

**Running**

**Chapter 11: Tension  
**

I can feel Susan's eyes on me. I've felt them on me for at least half an hour, but refrain from looking up, pretending to be caught up in my work. I don't think she believes it.

"Doctor?"

I barely manage not to cringe, knowing that I couldn't simply ignore her. Sighing inwardly, I turn my gaze up to her. "Yes, my dear?" So many of our conversations seem to start this way. Lately it seems like it's all the ones that are bound to make me uncomfortable some way or another.

She doesn't answer right away, biting her lip. My heart almost breaks at the desperate look in her eyes. "I..." I hold my breath as she pauses. "Never mind."

She gets up and and turns to walk away and I feel a heavy weight on my chest. It wasn't the first time we've started something like this and never finished it. She's dying to talk to me about something, but can't seem to find the words. Glancing to the side, I can see Link sitting across from BOB in their game of cards. He glares at me expectantly over his hand.

Swallowing thickly, I turn my eyes back to Susan in time to see her make her way into the tent. I hesitate, not knowing what I'm going to say or do, but I can't keep leaving it like this. I stand, leaving my work behind, and start after her. "Susan my dear?" I ask carefully, poking my head inside the tent.

Susan's gaze snaps up to me quickly. "Dr. Cockroach." She's sitting cross-legged on her make-shift bed.

"Is there something you've been wanting to ask me, my dear?" I ask uncertainly, glancing around before deciding to just remain standing.

"No," she looks away. "What makes you think that?"

My antennae droop a little and I step closer. I reach out to brush her hair out of her face, but stop myself before I touch her, instead folding my hands behind my back. "We've done this several times, Susan," I point out. "Obviously something is on your mind."

She shakes her head, hugging her arms protectively. "It's nothing. Doctor."

Finally, I kneel down, reaching out to rest a hand on her shoulder. "Susan?" I press softly. She lifts her gaze again, biting her lip in that charming way yet again. Susan rests her hand on mine and I feel myself tense up in alarm. This... is a bad idea... Any amount of things could happen and then where would we be?

Susan brushes her lips against my cheek, stands up, and walks out of the tent.

This feels depressingly familiar.

-

Lonely. That's a good word. It seems so incredibly lonely without Susan around again. From what Link told me, she'd gone in the direction of the town, grabbing one of the radios. I haven't been able to gather the courage to try and talk to her through the other one. It's getting late isn't it? Looking up at the sky, I can see the fiery colors of sunset above. Why would she stay out so late?

Biting my lip, I snatch the radio, pressing down the talk button. "Susan, my dear? Are you there?" There's no answer. My chest constricts painfully in my worry and I try again. "Susan?"

For several minutes I wait, thinking that she mat have been talking to someone, unable to answer, but still, when noting happens, I start to feel a bit of panic.

"Hey Doc, where you going?"

"The town," I respond, placing my radio in my coat pocket.

Link raises an eyebrow at me in surprise. "You actually think that's a good idea?"

"It's a horrible idea," I correct him. Susan could just be trying to avoid me. She could just want to spend a little time away. But she could also have run into a problem, and I won't just sit back and find out which it is. "But Susan isn't responding."

I expect him to taunt me. Surprisingly enough, he doesn't. "What did you say to her, anything?"

"Nothing." And it's the truth. It just... I shake my head, starting in the direction of the town. "It's almost night, I should be able to sneak around without a problem. Stay here."

Insectosaurus roars something or other, but I'm already gone before Link can translate it for me. As long as I see Susan still safe, I can just head back. I have to make sure though. Afterall, we were being hunted down by the government. No matter how nice Phillip's is, we can't forget that we're still possibly in danger. I won't let something like what happened between us stop me from keeping Susan safe.


	12. Flipped 2

A/N: I rather enjoyed Susan's point of view and thought I'd do it again. It is, after all, a very good spot to do it. So remember when reading this...

SUSAN'S POINT OF VIEW!!!

**Running**

**Chapter 12: Flipped 2**

It was such a stupid idea. The last time I'd kissed him, I... we'd both thought we'd never see eachother again. This time... this time there was no excuse. He was just so close. Gentle and comforting, as he always seems to be. But... I can't have been the only one that felt that, right?

I bite my lip, resting my hand on the radio I'd decided to grab just in case of an emergency, strapped to my belt. I could... contact him if I need to. I know he wouldn't ignore me.

I sigh, crossing my arms protectively over my chest and turn my attention fully forward. Maybe if I just stay for a while he'll forget. I know that possibility is zero to none, but I don't know what's going to happen, and It's too scary of a thought to face right now. Maybe for now I'll just... go about, pick up some job applications. I am, afterall, starting to run low, and we do have to keep eating. Well... I have to keep eating anyways. Dr. Cockroach and BOB can live off the garbage that I bring, Link just catches fish, and Insecto eats trees. I guess technically I could eat fish too, but it'll probably get bland after a while.

Right. I'll just focus on this and things will (hopefully) blow over.

-

It's a little harder to concentrate than I originally thought it would be. Not only because of some of the comments about garbage that I've been getting, but because... I'm a little disappointed. It's been a few hours now and not a word from Dr. Cockroach. I can't even make up my own mind whether or not I want to talk to him.

Sighing as I pick up another application, I step outside, peering up. The sun's already starting to set, but I don't think I'm ready to go back yet. Maybe I'll find a little hotel here, stay for the night, and head back before everyone wakes up in the morning.

I find a bench to sit on, gloomily starting to fill out the first application I picked up. I remember most of the stuff I need, but I make the mental note to check my backpack when I return to camp to make sure I have everything else.

"_Susan, my dear._"

For a moment, my gaze snaps up, surprised by the sound of his voice. I then realize where it's coming from.

"_Are you there?_"

I remove the radio from my belt, holding it with both hands as I stare down at it. I can hear the worry in his voice, and a wave of guilt washes over me. It is getting late, isn't it? Maybe I should just go back...

"_Susan?_"

My shoulders fall a little. I can't do it. I know he'll be worried, maybe even angry at me for worrying him so much, but I can't do it. Biting my lip, I click the radio off, hoping that it'll make me feel a little less guilty if I don't have to listen to the concern in his voice. I slump in my seat, continuing to work on my applications. And when the sun settles beneath the horizon, there's still a street light above me that allows me to continue to work.

It's already getting colder, but I can't bring myself to move.

When did everything get so hard? I remember when I could talk to him for hours. He'd assure me that everything was going to be alright, I'd see my family soon, things are never as bad as they seem. I wish he was here to tell me that now.

I wipe my suddenly wet eyes on the back of my hand.


	13. Love You to Tears

A/N: Four chapters in one day! That is a _record_ baby! xD I'm totally into this story right now, and you guys are really helping with that. Thanks for all the reviews. I get off for like, 20 minutes and bam! I have like, four messages just from you guys. xD I'm flattered, thanks.

Anyways, I'm dedicating this chapter to Dr. Lawrence Kutner from House MD. For those of you that don't know... well... watch the latest episode of House. -sighs sadly- And yes, I am a dork.

**Running**

**Chapter 13: Love You to Tears  
**

I wait only a few minutes, just until most of the lights have been turned off, before I start jogging toward the town. I try to be quick so that no one sees me, and I crawl quickly up the wall of one of the buildings onto the roof. I stay along the edge, peering down carefully for Susan, while at the same time staying out of any lights.

She has to be here somewhere.

A feeling of dread had long ago settled in my stomach. I take out my radio again, speaking into it again, "Susan?" Still nothing...

It's a long process, going from roof to roof, checking every corner, but I'm not about to stop. She could be in a hotel already, I don't see any sign of Area You-Know-What here, but I have to check. And it pays off. I peer over the edge of a roof and my breath catches. Sitting under a street lamp, writing something. She's okay, though shivering a little. I should leave, let her be.

But when she reaches up to wipe her eyes, I can't. I simply _can't._

I glance around, making sure that no one is around before I carefully start down the side of the building. "Susan?"

Her gaze snaps up to me and she quickly wipes her eyes again, trying to hide the tears from me. "D-Dr. Cockroach. What're you doing here?" I can see why she'd be surprised. I shouldn't be here. I guess that was kind of the point of coming here, wasn't it?

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright, my dear," I respond gently. I move to take a seat on her by the bench, folding my hands on my lap. "...Are you?"

She looks away from me and I can't stand it. "I'm fine." Even as she says it, her eyes tear up even more.

I don't want to upset her even more. "Alright." I hesitate before placing a gentle arm around her shoulders. She leans against me, burying her face into my shoulder. "It's alright, my dear. Everything will be alright."

She cries harder.

-

We couldn't really stay there in town. Or rather, I couldn't. Susan simply didn't seem to want to. Luckily she's pretty light without the quantonium. She's asleep now, as I carry her on my back. I shift her weight carefully as I step back into camp. I'd of thought everyone would be asleep by now, but Link is there, leaning against a tree, his eye-lids half-closed.

He rubs his eyes tiredly as I approach, pushing himself up onto his feet again. "Hey, you found her."

"Shh," I hush him, glancing over my shoulder at Susan. She's still fast asleep.

"What happened?" he raises an expectant eyebrow at me, obviously expecting more than what _did_ happen.

"Nothing."

He doesn't believe it, that much I can see, but I step into the tent before he has time to interrogate me further. I toe off my shoes, stepping quietly so as not to wake BOB. Luckily he could sleep through explosions. I'd know.

"Susan," I murmur as I carefully kneel down.

She mumbles something, slowly opening her eyes. "Doctor?"

"Just need you to shift, my dear." I'm not even fully convinced she's awake. She releases me and I help her move to her bed. She curls up tightly, snuggling into her pillow and I smile. "Comfortable?"

"Mm hmm," she responds tiredly, eyes already closed. I pull her blanket over her, brushing her hair back. "Night Dr. Cockroach..."

"Good night, my dear." She's fast asleep before I even finish the sentence. I sigh softly, moving to my own bed to lie down and curl up.

We have to talk tomorrow morning. If we don't, I have a feeling that this will only get worse, and I simply can't watch her fall apart like that again.


	14. Words

A/N: -sighs- I'm such a cheesy romantic. ~ Hopefully you guys are too.

**Running**

**Chapter 14: Words  
**

I always seem to be the first one up around here. I tug my lab coat on as I sit up, glancing to the side. It seems I've been corrected. I catch Susan's large blue eyes focused on me. She bites her lip a moment before speaking softly, "Morning."

"Good morning, Susan," I respond, standing and brushing the bit of dust from my clothing.

"Where are you going?" she asks, sitting up slowly, drawing her blanket closer to her.

"A walk." I suppose now would be a good time for that talk, while everyone else is still asleep. I hold my hand out to her. "Care to join me, my dear?"

Her gaze flickers up again. She hesitates, and for a moment, I'm afraid she'll refuse, but sure enough, she reaches out, taking my hand. Smiling, I help her to her feet. For the most part, we're quiet as we step out of the tent and the camp. She hasn't released my hand, keeping it tightly clasped in her own.

We follow the river in the opposite direction of town, not wanting to run into any trouble. I focus on the water, watching it roll over rocks an between plants. I can feel Susan's eyes on me again, apparently waiting to see what I'd do. This shouldn't be so hard. World's most brilliant mind or not, often times my words come out... awkward. Glancing to the side, I catch her eyes, and she quickly looks away again. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. It's now or never, I suppose. I don't want to have time to talk myself out of this.

Stopping, I turn to face Susan. "My dear, I wanted to talk to you."

She looks down at the ground, obviously embarrassed. Whether it's about the kiss or the tears, I don't know. Either way, I should be careful. "Yeah, I figured as much."

I'm not sure how to begin. My antennae twitch nervously and I clear my throat. "It's been a while now, hasn't it? Since we've met?"

"A few months," she responds, looking at me uncertainly.

"Right," I nod. "And things have..." changed. A lot. It's normal, of course, two people being put in such close quarters, with little company but- no! Stop it. I'm starting to think about this like a scientist, over-analyzing it. I sigh. "They've become a little more complicated."

"Yeah," Susan, shifting her wait from one foot to the other. "I know."

Here it goes. I reach up hesitantly, brushing her hair back and letting my fingers stroke over her cheek. "I don't... think they're going to go back..."

She moves to step away. "I know." I take a step forward to match, refusing to just let her leave this time.

"Look at me, my dear." She doesn't listen. Instead, I move to cup her cheek, gently forcing her to raise her gaze. She's so close I can nearly feel it every time takes a breath. I don't know what words I'm supposed to use, but I know I need to say something "I... I have to......"

"I'm sorry," Susan speaks up, and I frown in response. "I shouldn't have... I'm sorry..."

My shoulders slump a little and I feel my courage slipping away. "You have nothing to be sorry for, my dear..."

She shakes her head, crossing her arms protectively over her chest. "I just... I thought there was... I don't know..." I don't even have to respond. She continues on her own. "Like... a moment."

There had definitely been a moment. "Susan-"

"I'm sorry," she repeats, "I thought there'd been a moment, that... that..."

"Susan-"

"I don't know..."

"Susan, my dear." He tenderly cup her chin, forcing her look at me and to pay attention to what I'm saying.

She focuses on me with large, sheepish eyes. "Y-yes, Doctor?"

"You have _nothing_ to be sorry about," I reassure her again.

"... Nothing?"

"Nothing," This is it. I take a careful step closer, watching her reactions closely. I can hear her breath catch in her throat just before I lean in, closing the gap between us. I keep the kiss short, pulling away only a second or two after it starts. Susan is stunned, staring at me wide-eyed, almost unbelieving. "Alright?"

She doesn't answer. Instead, I feel her slender arms wrap around my neck and she's pulling me in for another kiss.

-

End

-

A/N: I know, right? It felt like a good spot to end. I'm thinking of doing **one more**, make it a tilogy, just to get the very last of my ideas on this one out, but I'm not sure. Tell me what you guys think.


End file.
